For the First Time
by Carolin33634446
Summary: Hello! This is my FIRST fan fiction story, I truly hope you will enjoy my first chapter! PM, and review, because i would like to know what i'm good in, and what i lack in. This is basically going to follow Four/Tobias, and Tris, post-war, with the exception that Caleb died with the death serum, NOT Tris. Recommended to read AFTER Allegiant.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys!**

**Just want to say really quick that i have ALWAYS been a fan of Fan-fiction, so I decided**

**to join in on all the fun! **

**My Story will be based off of Tris Prior, and of course, Tobias Eaton(Four)**

**Everything that happened in the Divergent Trilogy DID happen, EXCEPT that Caleb did **

**end up dying, and Tris didn't. This will follow Tris' life along with Tobias, and their **

**friends. I DO NOT own the Divergent trilogy, just having some fun with the characters**

**that Veronica Roth created(: **

**Anyways... This is rated T... Not quite sure about the language yet, guess i'll just have to wait**

**and see. This story will be told in Tris' and Tobias' POV. Maybe some other characters too!(:**

**Chapter 1**

**TRIS POV**

I wake up in my new apartment, still a little shocked about everything that had happened.

It seemed like a lifetime ago that I was still in Abnegation with my family. Now, it's

only me.

I understand that I had to let Caleb sacrifice himself... But he didn't do it out of love,

like I thought he did. He did it because he thought it would free him from the guilt

that he felt.

There is no leader at Dauntless. Since Eric was executed, people here at dauntless decided

on about the same rules, with the exception of no leader. Everything works just as it had before

the rebellion, but Divergents are welcomed, and you can choose any place you want to be in.

Of course, I belong in Dauntless.

I get up, and quickly take a shower, because today is the first day of work.

I decided to work as an Initiate Instructor. And today is choosing day.

So that means we will be getting our initiates today.

I get out of the shower, and quickly get dressed, in a simple black t-shirt,

black jeans, and black combat boots. I also apply a little bit of mascara, and

eyeliner, something that Christina passed on to me.

I hurry up, and head out of the door, and lock it.

I decide to stop by Tobias' place and go to breakfast together.

**TOBIAS POV**

It's seemed like a while since I've been in this room...

It's amazing how time flies, especially when you're on the run..

I'm about to walk out of the door, before I hear a small, almost shy knock.

I open it, and there stands Tris, smiling, and wide awake looking as beautiful as ever.

"Hi" I say, barely spitting out the word, because of how breathtaking she is.

"Hi there.." she smiles bashfully, looking at the toes of her shoes

" I thought I would stop by your place first, so we could walk and get breakfast together" she says

"Great idea... I missed you.." It's true, being apart for 2 days, because of her moving into her new apartment,

doesn't really seem like a long time, but to me it does.

"So did I." We stand there, for a minute or two.. Just staring at eachother, sinking each other in.

I decide to close the space, and in 2 steps, I'm there, in front of her, and we're hugging. I squeeze her,

because even though we are already so close together, I want to be closer.

" I wish we could stay like this forever..." She mumbles against my chest.

"I've needed this.. So much.." I only say it, because it's true.

"But, as much as I hate to say this, we have to go get breakfast" I tell her, in a sad tone.

"Okay, but I just want to tell you something else.." It sounds like she's preparing to tell me some bad news,

so I brace myself.

"I Love you, Tobias Eaton. And I am thankful.. for every single day that I get to spend with you...

We've been through a lot. But we went through it together. And I'm happy that it was you, who got me through it.

Thank you.. So much."

I am shocked, and touched, and for the first time, I feel loved, and it's the most amazing feeling ever. And it's then,

that I realize, that I am capable of love, of being loved, and of loving someone. Because I am unconditionally in Love with

Beatrice Prior.

" I Love you.. more than you will ever know Tris.." I pull her close to me, and gently kiss her lips, and then I kiss her passionately,

while I pull her as close to me as possible.

This moment couldn't be more perfect.

We finally break apart, our foreheads touching, and simply stare into each other's eyes.

" We have to go to breakfast.." she gently murmurs..

"I know.. Let's go."

She waits by the doorway, while I get my shoes on, and grab my apartment key.

I walk to the doorway, and close the door and lock it.

We walk hand in hand, not saying anything, except for wearing smiles on our faces and looking at eachother.

I am so happy that I didn't leave dauntless, because I truly can't imagine what my life would be like right now.

**SOOO, I hope you guys like it!**

**Sorry, if there are any grammar mistakes, bear with me!**

**Please leave reviews, telling me what you Liked/Disliked, and what i could work on!**

**I love constructive criticism!**

**Depending on the reviews I will decide whether or not to add more to this story.**

**You can PM me with any questions, or requests, or ideas! **

**ALSO, I need to think of a name for this story! You will get credit if i choose your idea!**

**So please, give me your ideas!**

**Thanks again!(: (: (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**I truly hoped you guys enjoyed the first chapter!**

**I think i will be bringing back some/most characters that *SPOILER***

**Died in Allegiant. (As if they never died in the first place)**

**Shout out to the First two who followed my story!**

** and ColbaltFrost.**

**Thank you two very much!**

**Again, Please review, and PM if you have ANY questions, or requests!**

**Without further ado, here is Chapter 2 :D**

**Chapter 2**

**TRIS**

We walk together quietly, rejoicing the moment.

It's been awhile since we've been together, just the two of us alone.

We walk into the cafeteria, and sit in our usual spot. Next to Christina, and next to Peter.. Despite everything he did to me, he's someone new. He was reset. I still feel the same anger when I look at him, and I resent him for everything he did to me. I can't remind him. Although I would love to remind him what a terrible person he was.

We sit down, and take some eggs, bacon and toast from the center of the table.

"Goodmorning!" Christina pipes, almost too cheery, despite it being early in the morning.

"Morning.." I say, almost a little bitter.

"Is everything okay?" She always has been a great friend, who always worries over me. I appreciate that side of her.

"Yes, sorry. I didn't mean to sound like a bitch"

"It's cool! Everyone is a little easily irritated today...I wonder who will be brave enough to transfer to Dauntless! I'm actually a little bit excited!"

"It's always something different every time, always something to look forward to." Tobias says

I remember how I jumped first, the thrill of it. And then I remembered how panicked everyone seemed.

"I'm a little bit worried of what they'll think about having to jump" I giggle

Everyone at the table laughs.

Zeke, Uriah, Marlene and Shauna come bursting through the doors, Marlene and Shauna riding on their backs.

"Hey Guys!" bursts Zeke

"Hello!" Christina says

"You guys all seem down, How about we get together later on today for a little game of, DUN DUN DUN, Dauntless or Candor! My place of course"

Uriah's invite doesn't sound too bad. So I just look at Tobias.

"It's up to you" Please say we'll go..

"Fine.. But I'm not telling anyone my fears, so don't bother to ask that question!"

I stare down at my lap, and I'm happy that i'm the only one who knows, and who will possibly ever know his fears. I take his hand under the table, and lace my fingers with his. He looks over at me, and smiles. He leans in slowly, and places a soft, gentle kiss on my forehead, then a small kiss on my lips.

"Um, you have company!" Christina says, a little annoyed.

"Oh.. uhmm, Sorry." I turn away blushing

He leans in and whispers something into my ear.

"I wish we were alone.."

"I almost always wish that.." I smile, and blush even more.

"Come on Tris, Four, we CAN'T be late to our first day of work!"

Christina decided to work with me as an initiate instructor, and Tobias decided to take some time out of the control room, and is helping Christina and I train the initiates.

We start walking towards the net, and already see a crowd of Dauntless already there.

"Hello Four, Tris, and…" Lauren says

"Christina."

"Oh, right, Christina." Lauren rolls her eyes at her, making sure she notices.

"Do you think another Abnegation will jump first?" i whisper into Tobias' ear.

"No, you were probably the first, and the last" he whispers back, while i smile at the memory.

"Look, they're about to jump" Lauren says

All i can register is a black and white blur.

Candor.

She's still in shock when Tobias helps her out of the net, and he sets her on the ground.

I suddenly feel a little bit jealous, not because he helped her out of the net, but because she was extraordinarily beautiful. Shoulder length brown hair, hazel eyes, perfectly sculpted lips, flawless olive skin, and what stood out the most was… She had curves, something that I don't have. She stared at Tobias in wonder, and I could only imagine what was running through her mind.

" What's your name?" Lauren says, breaking the first jumper out of her daydream.

"Malia. My name is Malia Tate." she says. Even her voice is beautiful.

"First jumper, Malia!"

"Welcome to Dauntless." Tobias says, while he puts a hand on her shoulder leading her away from the net.

I scowl, angry with myself.

Why can't I be that beautiful?

Don't ruin this day. I keep telling myself. If Tobias wanted to leave me, he would've already done it.

**Thanks guys! **

**I got 4 followers(doesn't seem like much)**

**1 Favorite **

**and 1 Review, all within less than 24 hours**

**It means a lot to me! Please, PM and review my story, I would like to know what you guys think! I will try and post at least a chapter a day, if not more! Any requests for the Dauntless or Candor game?**

**That part will be either in the upcoming chapter, or the one after!**

**Thanks again! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**May 22, 2014**

**Thank you guys SO much! **

**I got reviews, and my story is being followed!**

**It truly means a lot!**

**As always, PM and review! I appreciate everything you guys say!**

**Chapter 3**

**Tobias**

I couldn't believe that the first jumper was a small girl from Candor.

Sure, she was pretty, but I have my beautiful girl. And i know, Malia or anyone will ever come in between Tris and I.

I walk back towards Tris and she looks mad.

I put my arm around her waist, and she immediately stiffens. Now i know something is definitely wrong.

"What's wrong?" I whisper into her ear, and i feel her shiver.

"Not the time, Not the place. Right now we have a job to do." She replies bitterly, crosses her arms over her chest and walks away towards Christina.

"Alright, everyone listen up! Dauntless born, come with me and Christina, Transfers, you're with Four, and Tris!" Lauren says, Christina and the Dauntless Born follow her.

"Hello everyone, I'm Tris, and this is Four, we will be your instructors for the rest of your initiation. " She says in her instructor voice that she was practicing with me.

"Why is his name Four?!" Some smart mouth Candor boy says.

"Because I only have Four fears. What's your name?" I reply as calm as i can.

"Jeremy.." he stutters

"Well, Jeremy. You're not in Candor anymore, so you can't just say the first thing that pops into your head! And this goes for anyone else!"

"Now, we'll begin by doing some basic running, and workouts, to start building some muscle on you.. Follow us." I say

I notice the only person not really talking, is Malia. She studies everyone first, careful not to make a mistake and get her yelled at. In my peripheral vision, I see Tris watching me, watch her.

She turns away right as we make eye contact, rolling her eyes in the process.

She walks away and starts talking to the Candor boy, Jeremy.

"You know, you're hot.. and I would like to get to know you more.." He says as he winks at her. His eyes looking at her, from her thighs, to her stomach, to her chest, resting there for while.

"That would be inappropriate, as I am your instructor." She says as calm as she can. I feel angry, that's all she's saying! I'm standing right here!

She needs to tell him I'm her Boyfriend!

"Alright, I need to make an announcement!" It gets quiet as soon as I say this. Tris looks at me wondering what i have to say.

"Tris and I, We are together. And by together i mean, we are boyfriend and girlfriend. A Couple. So for any of you boys flirting with her, She's taken. And that's the way it's going to stay. Same goes for me." I felt like it was something that needed to be said. Because I am hers, and she is mine. Forever.

Tris stares at me in awe, and she smiles, and lightly shakes her head. She bites her lips, and suddenly, I wish we were alone.

**Tris**

I'm glad that he made the announcement, because i could never do that.

But it worked, Jeremy seemed to take the hint, and he stopped checking me out. But Malia still stares at me and most likely wonders, 'How could a 12-year old looking girl be with such a perfect young man'. And i don't blame her for thinking that.

3 hours pass and the day is over and done with.

"Alright, you have the rest of the day to yourselves, Go eat dinner, and socialize. You need all the friends you can get. See you at 8 A.M tomorrow morning." Tobias says. I glance at my watch and its only 5 PM, which means 3 hours until Uriah's game of Dauntless or Candor.

3 hours alone with Tobias sounds great. But also scary. I'm afraid of what i want, because i want him. In all ways humanly possibly.

The transfers leave the Pit, and walk to the dormitory.

Tobias strides towards me, and puts his hand on the small of my back.

"What do you want to do? Talk, or go to my place?" he says almost seductively.

It takes me awhile to answer, because he is tracing small circles into my back, and it makes me lose my train of thought. He leans down, and kisses my lips, and gently bites my bottom lip. A small sigh comes out of my mouth without my permission.

"Your place. Definitely your place…" I finally stammer the words out.

"Mmmmm, good." He whispers against my lips.

**Tobias**

I unlock to door to my apartment, and open the door, letting Tris in first.

She takes off her shoes, and her jacket, and i do the same.

"Do you want anything to drink?" I ask politely

"Sure, i'll get it myself" She knows my place like the back of her hand, since she's here a lot. She goes to the fridge, and gets a bottle of water. And runs back to sit down on my bed. I walk over and sit next to her.

"Is there anything you want to talk about?" I ask her, since she was angry with me earlier.

"It doesn't matter anymore." she replies.

"I still want to know what it was about. Please.?" I say

"Fine.. I was jealous. Of Malia." she says shyly.

I don't have the slightest idea of why she was jealous of Malia, sure she's pretty. But Malia isn't Tris. Tris isn't Malia. They are very different.

But I am in Love with Tris, not Malia. And that is something that will never change. I take her hands in mine.

"Beatrice.. I am in Love with you. And I don't care if Malia is pretty,curvier, or whatever. I don't care. I don't. You are perfection. Why can't you see my feelings for you? Why can't you see how perfectly happy I am being with you?" I let her sink in what i just said. She looks down, at our entangled hands, and a tear slips from her cheek, and falls right onto our joined hands. I lift her face so that she can see me, and i wipe away her tears.

"I love you Beatrice. And nothing, or anyone will change that. Ever."

She smiles, and a few more tears fall from her face.

"I love you, Tobias. And it's such a relief knowing that no one will ever come between us. I know i'm not perfect, but I'm glad you look at me, as if I were." I smile, because to me, she is the definition of perfection.

I take her face in my hands, and I look at her eyes. I lean in, and I kiss her soft lips. She kisses me back. She starts to lay down, and i do the same. Me ontop of her. I move my hands to her neck, then to her waist, resting there. Careful not to do something that will cross her line. Her hands move from my neck, to my back. As i kiss her neck, she scratches my back, and she lets out a slight moan. I move my hands to the hem of her shirt, and lift it up a little bit, gently grazing her soft skin with my hand. She lets out another soft moan, and i can't help but smile. She kisses me harder, more urgent, her tongue softly touching my lips. Suddenly, she lifts up my shirt, and pulls it off. And she turns us around so she's on top, straddling me. She touches me. From my stomach, to my chest. And i can't help but to release a sigh. She kisses my neck, and my chest. And we are so lost in the moment, we don't even hear the knock on my door.

"Shit." I say.

I pull Tris up with me, and set her lightly back on the bed, while i go get my shirt, and go open the door.

It's Uriah.

"Hey man, the game is about to start!"

"But it's only 6:30!?" I say a little annoyed because i wanted to spend more time with Tris.

"Yeah, I know. We want to start early, so we finish early. With work and all tomorrow…" He explains

"Yeah, i guess that makes sense. We'll be right there"

"Wait.. Were you and Tris about to… You know..?" Uriah asks a little awkwardly, while he wiggles his eyebrows

"That's none of your business!" I say, and push him out the door, while he laughs at me.

" See you in 5!" he shouts as i slam the door in his face.

"Who was it?" Tris asks

"Uriah… It seems that the game is going to start earlier.." i say a little bit sad.

"How early?" she asks, probably feeling sad too

"Like.. in 5 minutes.."

"Okay.. I love you. Let me go get my shoes on."

" I love you. And hurry!" I swat her butt playfully.

We walk out of the door, and i turn around and lock it. She takes my hand and simply smiles at me. I return the smile,pull her close, and kiss her forehead.

**Tris**

We arrive at Uriah's place, which is similar to Tobias'. As soon as we get there, we walk right through, since the door was wide open.

Christina, Will, Zeke, Uriah, Marlene and Shauna are all standing in the kitchen.

"Right this way lovebirds!" Uriah say jokingly.

We walk to his living room, and notice that there are more people there.

The initiates.

But one particularly stands out.

Malia.

I know that this is going to be a long night.

But I am not going to let her presence ruin the first good day I've had in a while.

**So, that's it guys! **

**Sorry for leaving it off with a little bit of a cliffhanger! but Hey, got to do something interesting! **

**As always, PM and review Please! I am super happy with the reviews that i got! It means a lot! **

**Also, any ideas for dares or truths? Let me know!**

**QOTD- How do you guys feel about Malia so far? Any ideas for what you want me to do to her character? Let me know!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know how many times i say this, but..**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**It honestly means a lot! **

**Chapter 4**

**Tobias**

I feel Tris stiffen at my side, as I look around the room. The i notice who she is looking at.

It's Malia, along with the other initiates.

"Dude… What the fuck?!" I whisper into Uriah's ear.

"What? Ohhhh, the initiates! Yeah, we all thought it would be cool to mess around with them a little." He explains

"Tris isn't gonna want to stay! She hates one of them"

"Well, it's too late man. Sorry for not letting you know" And he walks off.

I turn over to Tris, whose expression is stern, and a little bit angry looking. Her arms are crossed over her chest. I pull her hands, and take them in mine, then i whisper,

"Are you gonna be okay?"

"Yes.. I love you, okay?"

" And I love you." I kiss her cheek, and tug her towards the group sitting in a circle. All the initiates sit on one side, while the rest of us sit on another side.

She sits close to me, and takes my hand in hers.

"OKAY! For those of you who don't know the rules, you can either pick Dauntless, or Candor. If you don't do the dare, you remove a piece of clothing! Shoes, and socks don't count!" Christina explains, mainly to the initiates.

Uriah comes into the room, with a few cases of beer, and hands everyone a beer. I open mine, and take a swig from it. While Tris sips on hers.

"Okay, since Uriah is the host, we'll let him start!" Marlene says

"Hmmmm.." Uriah's eyes skim the room, and land on one of the transfers.

"You, what's your name?" He asks

"Camille." she says in a small voice

"Okay, Camille. Dauntless or Candor?"

"Candor" She says immediately.

"Do you like anyone? and if so are they here?"

"Yes. It's Liam" She points to another one of the transfers

"Your turn." Uriah says to Camille

"Right, uhm. Okay. Four, Dauntless or Candor?" I admit, i was surprised that she picked me.

"Dauntless" I say. I hardly ever pick Candor.

"I dare you to.. Kiss someone other than your girl."

I take my shirt off, and Tris just smiles at me.

"Jeremy, Dauntless or Candor" I ask, but i already knew what he would choose.

"Candor" I was right.

"Hmm.. What do you think of me?" I ask, wondering what he thought of me.

"You're intimidating, and I think your girl is smoking. And i guess you're lucky to have her." I smile, and i pull Tris closer to me.

"Okay.. Malia. Dauntless or Candor" Jeremy asks

"Dauntless" She says confidently. She's the first initiate to say dauntless.

"I dare you to kiss me." He says. This boy is just wanting to get some action. Kind of desperate if you ask me.

She takes off her shirt, but underneath she has a small white tank top, hugging her body tightly.

**Tris**

She has the most perfect body, and i can't help but look at Tobias. He looks at her for a moment, his eyes skimming her body, and then quickly he turns away. His expression is unreadable.

Her eyes skim everyone in the room, not bothering to look at me, and her eyes settle down somewhere near me.

"Zeke, Dauntless or Candor?" She asks

"Dauntless" He says.

"I dare you to kiss the prettiest girl in the room" She says.

Zeke turns towards Marlene, and gently kisses her lips.

"Done. Okay. Tris, Dauntless or Candor?" I saw this coming. I felt it in my gut.

"Dauntless" I say, not quite sure what to expect from Zeke.

"I dare you to, go play 7 minutes in heaven, with Four."

Now this was the best dare of the night. Tobias grabs his shirt, and slips it on.

"Great" I stood up, and offered my hand to Tobias. He took it, and stood up.

We walked Uriah's room, and locked the door. We wasted no time.

He gently pushed me up against the wall, and set one hand on my shoulder, and the other around my waist. I put my arms around his neck, and pulled him closer to me. I couldn't take it. I needed him. But I didn't want to do this is someone else's room. So it was going to have to wait.

"I want you. So much Tobias."

"I've always wanted you." he whispers, against my neck, making me get goosebumps.

I pull his face up, and I kiss him. But it's different.

It's like we were made for eachother. I kiss him, more eager than ever. And I slip my hands into his shirt, feeling all of him. He pulls away just enough to pull his shirt off. He quickly returns, and kisses me more fiercely. His hands moved from my waist, down past my butt, down to my thighs. He picked me up effortlessly, and I wrapped my legs around his waist. We kept kissing. Like nothing else mattered in the world. I felt his hand go under the hem of my shirt, and he slowly kept going up. I would usually care, and make him stop. But i didn't care. His hand stopped below my right breast, and he pulled away, as if asking for my permission.

"Yes.." I whispered. And with that he returned to kiss me, and his hand moved to my right breast, and he gently squeezed it.

A soft moan escaped my mouth, and i felt him smile against my lips.

We were so caught up in the moment, that we don't even hear the loud knocks on the door.

"IT'S PAST 7 MINUTES! COME OUT" Christina yelled out.

We stayed there, breathing each other's breaths. His hand slipped out from under my shirt, and they moved to my thighs, where he grabbed them, and lifted me up, and gently set me on the floor. Our foreheads were touching, and he kissed me softly once more. This was perfect. We were perfect. And I knew, in this moment, that I was ready to be with him.

**Sorry if this chapter was kind of short, but i want to leave the rest for a new chapter! Anyways, i hoped you all enjoyed, and please, Review, and PM me your thoughts!**

**Thank you! (: (: (:**

**QOTD: In Allegiant, do you think that Tobias, and Tris 'Did' it?**

**I feel like they did, but Veronica Roth wanted it to be Ambiguous.**

**So i'm going to pretend they didn't! And write their first time soon! **


	5. Chapter 5

**SORRY!**

**i know, I know. I haven't updated in a few days. BUT that's because i just finished my finals, and i had my cousins over since Sunday, so i couldn't really find time to write something, because i didn't want to give you guys a BS chapter. I actually wanted you guys to enjoy it! So anyways here's chapter 5.**

**BTW- I can't believe I'm already on chapter 5! I didn't think i would go past 1! Thank you sooooo much!**

**Chapter 5**

**Tobias**

We walk back to the living room hand in hand, And I can't help but have a huge smile on my face. I just feel happy. And I can see it in Tris' face too. She's happy.

We stroll through the room, and sit down where we were before. I notice Malia is staring at Tris and I. And I wonder why.

"Okay! Tris, it's your turn!" Uriah says loudly

"Uhmmm. Uri, Dauntless or Candor?" She asks him, but we all know what his answer would be.

"Dauntless." He answers

"I dare you to…. Go out into the hall, and kiss the first person you see!" I laughed after Tris said this, I just hope the first person he see's isn't a girl.

"...Fine." Uriah says, not wanting to show any sign of weakness.

Uriah gets up, and so does Tris as a witness. He opens the door to his apartment, takes a deep breath, and walks out of the door. I hear someone yell, and Tris laugh.

They both run in, Uriah wiping his tongue with his hand, and Tris still laughing. I smile, because I love seeing her happy, carefree, and acting her age.

"Who did he have to kiss?!" Christina asks eagerly for all of us.

"Some dauntless born initiate! His name was Liam!" Tris says, while she burst out laughing, causing me to laugh with her.

"Okay, I think we're done for the night!" Uriah says, killing the party.

"What's the matter? You mad?!" I ask him jokingly

"Shut up! I got stuff to do! Everyone out!"He yells.

I get up, take Tris' hand, and walk out.

"What are you guys gonna do?" Asks Christina. Tris looks at me waiting for me to answer.

"We're gonna go to my place, and make something to eat. and hang out." I say, while Tris just smiles.

"Are you sure? No addition… Multiplication?" She says to Tris

"Shut up! No!" Tris says, blushing. She pulls me in the direction of my apartment.

"Don't have too much fun! Use Protection!" She yells After us.

**Tris**

We're standing in-front of his door. I wait for him to pull out his key and unlock the door.

I was scared. Not of sex anymore. But because of what i wanted. I wanted to be with Tobias. And what scared me the most was the sudden urge i had, and i felt. I needed to be with him.

We walked inside of his apartment, and i took off my shoes, and my jacket. I walked towards the fridge, and look for ingredients to make dinner.

"What are we going to make?" He whispered in my ear

"How about… Spaghetti?" I say, and start pulling out what i need.

"Sounds great" He says, and kisses my below my ear.

"Thank for the food, it was amazing" He says, and gently pulls me in for a kiss. He pulls away, and picks up the table. While i sit there in thought.

Do I really want this? Yes. Right now? Maybe. What if he doesn't want what i want? You never know, if you never do.

I stood up, and the Chair made a loud noise. I walk over to him quickly, and turn him around. I look into his eyes, then at his lips. And he's looking at me back with the same eagerness. I close the last few inches between us, and kiss him. Slow at first, and then more passionately.

**Tobias**

She kisses me, and I kiss her back. I move my hand to the small of her back, and pull her closer to me. She wraps her hands around my neck, then they move to my hair where she lightly tugs at it.

I kiss her neck, and behind her ear. Then she sits on a countertop, and pulls me with her, so that i'm standing in between her legs. She kisses me fiercely. And that's when I lose it. I pick her up, and she wraps her legs around me, and i start walking towards the bedroom. I lay her down on the bed, and crawl over her, careful not to crush her with my weight. I lifts my shirt over my head and she kisses my chest, and my shoulder. I sigh softly.

I start to put my hand into her shirt, when i realize where this is going to be headed. I hesitate. I still kiss her, but i am more hesitant about it.

Do i really want to do this now? Not even make it special for her?

No. Of course i want this.

But i will make this better for her. I will make it special.

I pull away, while she tugs at my neck to keep kissing her.

"Tris...I.." I struggle to get my words out, because she is kissing my neck.

" I know." She simply replies.

"No, Tris. You don't." I pull away, so i can look into her eyes. She stares back expectantly.

"I want to make this special for you. I want you to remember what you're first time was like. I want you to know that i actually put thought to it. I love you. And believe me. I want to. But i want to make this better for you."

"I love you. And now, I just fell more in Love with you." She says.

I kiss her forehead.

I get up, and pull her up with me. And i hug her. She squeezes me, and i squeeze back.

"So when are you going to plan this" She asks

I chuckle "So eager for information!"

"I need to know so I can be prepared!" She says

"You're perfect. You don't need to prepare for anything."

She blushes and looks down, I lift her chin up so she looks at me in the eyes.

"And as for the 'When'. Just.. Expect the unexpected." I tell her

"Wait, what's that supposed to mean!" She says, annoyed with me.

"You'll figure it out" I kiss her forehead, and head for the shower.

I get out of the shower, and wrap a towel around my waist, and walk out of the bathroom to find Tris sitting in my bed waiting.

"Finally! You took too long!" She complains

"That was 10 minutes!" I tell her

She runs into the bathroom, and closes the door. I change into some shorts, and a t-shirt. She comes out of the bathroom wiping her make-up off on a wipey thing.

"Can I stay here tonight?" She asks

"Mi casa, es tu casa" I respond

"Okay, let me run to my place, get some clothes, shampoo, and stuff so i can come back here and shower"

"Okay, sounds good. Don't take too long!" I yell when she walks out of the door. I sit in my bed, and wait.

10 minutes pass, and she's back in my room. With a backpack full of clothes, shampoo and conditioner, and a towel.

"Be right back" She says, and she walks over to me, and kisses my cheek.

She closes the door, and i hear the shower come on.

I was almost asleep when I heard Tris yell.

"Tobias!"

I jolt up, and run to the bathroom.

"Tris? What is it?! What's wrong?!" I yell

"Nothing don't worry. It's just. I left my clothes on your bed, can you please bring me my bra, panties, and my t-shirt that's in my backpack."

I sigh of relief.

"Yeah, sure" I jog over to the bed, and unzip the backpack. I pull out her light pink bra, with matching lace panties. And one of my black t-shirts that she took for me and claimed hers.

I knock on the door, and wait for her to open it. She opens it a crack, and i see that she's wrapped up in a towel. One around her body, and one on her head wrapped around her hair. I laugh a little.

"Don't laugh at me!" She says playfully, and she takes the clothes, and pushes me out of the door before shutting it.

She comes out a couple minutes later, her hair combed and fully dressed.

She comes by the bed, and plops down by my side.

I hug her close to me, and kiss her forehead, while she plays with my hand.

"I'm in Love with you Beatrice, you know that don't you?"

"Yes. I'm in Love with you Tobias. You know that don't you?"

"Yes. Now go to sleep my angel. We've got to get up early tomorrow."

"Night." She whispers.

"Night." I whisper back.

And then i drift off into bliss with my angel by my side.

**So, that's chapter 5 guys! I hoped you enjoyed it! Also, sorry for not including a lot of the Truth/Dare stuff, i didn't get very many requests of dares and stuff to put into the story. If i get more requests i will add another Dauntless/Candor Game!**

**Also, i apologize again for not updating until now. But, i promise, I will be updating a lot more now that i'm out of school!**

**As Always, PM and Review! I will try and answer any and all questions! Also, THANK YOU FOR 10 REVIEWS! i know it doesn't seem like a lot, but when i first posted the first chapter i seriously thought it was gonna go nowhere! **

**Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I hope you guys enjoyed Chapter 5!**

**I decided to speed ahead in time a week and a half, just because i'm sure you guys won't want to read a lot of initiate stuff, and basic training. Only cause i know i'll suck at writing it, haha :D**

**But here's Chapter 6**

**Chapter 6**

**Tris**

I wake up from my sleep. And I growl because it was a damn good dream too. I lay there in silence and just sink in the memory of my dream. It was about Tobias, and our first time.

I finally climb out of bed, and walk to the bathroom, where i stare at myself. Messy hair, blue-gray eyes, and wide awake thanks to that dream. I wash my face, and brush my teeth. I really don't have to be up this early, because it's everyone's first day off. But I decided I would take advantage of the day.

I climb in the shower, and stand under the stream of hot water for a couple minutes. I start shampooing my hair, and then I rinse. Then i put in conditioner. I shave my legs, and my armpits, since I don't know when Tobias has our special day planned. I want to be prepared.

I step out of the shower, and wrap my body, and my hair in a towel. I walk towards my room, and pick out my clothes for the day. A Black v-neck, that's more fitted around my body than i would normally go for, and some black jeggings. Also I went for boots that are normally higher than my other ones. Black, and they go up just below my knee.

I change in silence, and walk back to the bathroom. While i brush out my hair I think about Malia.

If she would be dangerous, she would've already done something. Now I have to see her almost everyday, since she ranked 3 out of all 10 initiates that made it. Plus, Tobias told me she meant nothing to him. So why am I still so worried? There's something about her that makes her seem familiar. But if I've met her before, i'm sure I would remember. I shake out that feeling, and go to my kitchen and get some breakfast.

I go for a bowl of cereal, and some fresh fruit. I eat in silence while I plan out my morning.I think about asking Tobias if I can move in with him, since the is the first day I've been here in about 2 weeks. I'm hardly ever here.

I decide to do laundry. I put in a load, and the go to put on a little bit of makeup. I go for some mascara, and some eyeliner. Once I'm done with that, I grab my keys, and my wallet, and head out of the door.

I walk for about 5 minutes until i reach my destination. A small store, that sells food, and other stuff. I walk in trying to ignore people, and take a cart and walk over to pick up some food. I grab some pancake mix, and some other stuff. As i go to check out, I see Malia buying a couple of things too. I walk past her, ignoring her piercing eyes,and go pay for my stuff.

I walk back to my place, and start putting everything in it's place, then i head over to put my laundry into the drier. I leave immediately, and head over to Tobias' apartment with the ingredients to make pancakes, eggs, and bacon, and some orange juice.

I'm about to knock on his door, when I check the time 9:15 AM.

I know he won't be awake this early on a day off, so instead I take the key that he gave me, and open the door myself. I take off my boots, and set everything on the kitchen counter. I walk over to his bedroom, where i seem him laying on his back, sleeping. He looks peaceful. I quietly walk over to him, and place a gentle kiss on his lips.

I return to the kitchen, and start preparing breakfast. I start stirring the pancake mix, and i turn the stove on. I cook silently, with only the sizzle of the bacon. I put 4 pancakes on his plate, and 2 on mine. A scoop full of eggs on both plates, and a couple strips of bacon too. And pour 2 glasses of orange juice. I find a tray, and load both plates, and both glasses onto it.

I walk slowly to his room, careful not to trip over anything, and make a mess. I open the door, and find him in the same position as before. I set the tray on the nightstand, and I lay ontop of him, my chest to his chest. He doesn't seem to move, so i start kissing his neck, and his lips. He stirs a little in his sleep, and then i decide to gently bite his lower lip. I bite his lip a couple times before i feel his hand on my back. I Look up at him, and he looks back up at me.

"What are you doing here?" He asks, his voice still sounding heavy with sleep.

"I wanted to surprise you." I say, and get off him, walk over to the tray, and bring it back. He sits up, and looks at me in surprise.

I set the tray down, and sit next to him. I hand him his plate, and take mine.

"I couldn't ask for a better way to wake up" He says, and lightly kisses me.

We eat, and we talk about my morning, and some other stuff. We finish our food, and I lay next to him.

"What do you want to do?" I ask him

"Hmmm…" He replies, and then he thinks more about my question.

"I have an Idea, but it's gonna be a surprise" He says

"Do you have a swimsuit?" He asks

"Yes...Why?" I ask curiously.

"Go get it, while I get ready" he says, careful not to give away anything he might have planned.

"What? Why?!" I ask, a little bit scared, because my swimsuit was picked out by Christina, It's a one piece, fully black, but it has an open back, and cut outs by the stomach. Although it makes me look good, I feel like it might be too much. Or that Tobias won't like it.

"Do you trust me?" He asks, while cupping my face in his hands.

"Yes.." I reply honestly.

"Then go get it" He says, "And be fast!"

I get up, and he swats my butt when i get up.

I wonder what he has planned since i have to get my suimsuit.

**Tobias**

I hop into the shower, and shower quickly.  
I get out, and quickly change.

I brush out my hair, and i walk over to the kitchen to put all the pans,and dirty dishes in the sink. I leave them there for later. I stroll over to my room, and make my bed.

I grab a backpack, a few towels, and my swimming trunks which are simply black, with a few white stripes.

I hear the door close, and I glance over at the clock on the nightstand.

11:30.

"Tobias?!" I hear Tris yell.

"In my room!" I shout back, while i shove everything into my backpack.

She walks into my room holding her swimsuit in her hand.

"Give me it" I say, while she hesitantly hands it over to me.

I unfold it, and see that it's a one piece, with cut outs. Sexy. And i can already imagine her in it. Okay, push away those bad thoughts. I fold it back up, and place it into my bag. I walk to my closet and pull out a pink paper bag.

"What's that?" Tris asks

I hand her the bag, and she opens it, and pull out a couple of items. A purple bra, and matching panties. And another exact one, but completely black. Thank god Christina picked these out.

"What are they for?" She asks shyly.

"For you silly. I assumed you didn't bring any other clothes to change in for afterwards didn't you?"

"No, you're right" She laughs.

"You ready?" I ask her, while I put my hand around her waist, and pull her closely to me while looking into her eyes.

"Y-yes." She stammers

"There's no need to be nervous." I tell her soothingly, "I won't do anything you wouldn't want me to do." I say.

"I know you won't. I'm just. Overwhelmed..With emotion."

"And what emotions are you feeling exactly,?"

"That I'm just so lucky to have met you. And That I'm so in Love with you, so much it scares me" She says in a whisper.

"Scares you in a good way, or in a bad way?" I say, and i lean into her, and kiss her softly.

"Definitely in a good way." She replies.

"I love you. Now come on, let's go" I take her hand, and we walk out of the door.

I'm excited for what I have planned for us. I just hope she likes it.

**So that's Chapter 6 guys! Hope you like it!**

**I wanted to leave the rest of the day for the next chapter!**

**As always PM, and Review please! I will answer any questions! **

**THANK YOU for 16 Follows, 5 Favs, and 12 Reviews!**

**Also, in Allegiant, it was ambiguous whether Tris and Tobias had sex or not. But I'm going to say for myself that they didn't. So that I can write about it in this story. Even though i think they did in Allegiant. But in this story, they haven't had sex.. yet.(;**

**QOTD- What do you think Tobias has planned for Tris? Do you think it may be their first time?**


	7. Chapter 7

**So i hope you guys enjoyed Chapter 6!**

**And here's Chapter 7!**

**Chapter 7**

**Tris**

We walk out of his apartment, and walk out of the Dauntless building. The sun is up, and it is truly beautiful outside. Sunshine, and birds chirping. I hold Tobias' hand, until we reach the train.

We wait for about 5 minutes until we hear the train approaching us.

He lets go of my hand, and starts running, while I run behind him. He jumps on the second car, and looks at me running. I grab onto the edge, and pull myself up. He sets his bag down, and walks towards me. He pulls me close to him, and we hug.

His face is in the crook of my neck, and I hear him sigh. I pull away, and I have no words. All we can do is just stare in each other's eyes. I move my hands to his neck, and pull him down. I look deep into his eyes, before closing them, and leaning in to kiss him. We kiss for a few minutes before we decide to sit down.

He sits down against a wall, and i sit down next to him. I don't want to talk, because i don't know what to say. Everything is perfect. So instead, i look at him, until he looks back. And then I kiss him. We kiss passionately, and then i decide to do something dauntless. I move over, and straddle him. His hands move to my waist, and he pushes me closer to him. His tongue grazes my lower lip, and I let out a soft moan. I answer his question by opening my mouth, and allowing him in. When i feel his soft tongue enter my mouth, I moan again. His hands move, down to my butt where he squeezes it slightly.

I don't want this moment to end, but eventually it does. He stands up, with me still on him, and he sets me down carefully. He bends down, and picks his bag up again. The train stops, and we don't have to jump off since we're in the city. We walk for about 10 minutes silently hand in hand, and To be completely honest, i have no idea where we're going.

We stop in front of what seems like an abandoned building. Tobias stops, and looks around to see if anyone is looking. He turns back towards the door, and kicks it open. We walk inside, and it's completely dark. He shuts the door, making it even darker. I stand there, not sure what to do, when i suddenly hear a loud switch going on. Then the room is covered in light. I look around and it looks like it was a hotel. A pretty fancy hotel. With a couple of desks, and nice looking chairs.

He takes my hand, and leads me through another room, and then i notice stairs. We run up about 5 flights in a matter of minutes. He walks through another door, and I follow. After walking through that door, we pass through another set of double doors. We walk through, and the sight is breathtaking.

In the middle of the huge room, is a gigantic blue pool, with purple and blue lights lighting the entire piece of water. There's two levels of the pool, and the one on top seems like a small waterfall, pouring water into the bigger pool. Under the small waterfall you can see that there's room to sit. Then I look up, and see the the ceiling is glass, and the sun's rays are coming through it, making the water glimmer.

The entire time, Tobias was watching my reaction.

"How did you find this place?" I ask, astonished.

"It used to be a dauntless hang out. Don't worry, everything is clean, and functioning. It's breath taking isn't it?" He says

I walk over to him, and wrap my hand around his neck.

"It's perfect." I say. He wraps his hands around me, and kisses me sweetly.

"Okay, we'd better get dressed" He says pulling away, sitting down on a pool chaise. He takes his bag, and pulls out my swim suit, while he pulls out his swimming trunks.

"Here," he says, while he hands me my suit. "There's a bathroom through that door, turn left, and its the first door. You won't miss it" He says

"Okay, i'll be fast!" I say. As i walk towards the door, i stop by the edge of the pool, remove my boots and my socks, and dip my toes into the water. It's perfect temperature.

I walk quickly to the bathroom. It's huge, bigger than the Dauntless bathrooms, or Abnegation. There's two huge bowl sinks,with mirrors above them, and a full body mirror on another wall, and 4 bathroom stalls. There's another door, so decide to open it. Inside there's a huge shower, a rack full of towels, and a bench. I decide to just change here.

I remove my shirt, and my bra. Then I take off my pants, and my panties. Thank god i decided to shave my legs, and my armpits. I take my swimsuit, and put my right leg into the right leg hole first, and then do the same with my left leg. I pull up the swimsuit, and tie it up behind my neck. I fold my clothes and leave them on the bench.

I walk outside to the main part of the bathroom, and I look at myself in the full body mirror, and for the first time, I like what I see. I feel and I look confident. I make sure that I don't have any weird lines from my pants on my legs, and I make sure the swimsuit Is covering everything that needs to be covered. I feel good, and I look good. I take my hair, and flip my head upside down to give it some volume. I flip back up and continue to stare at myself.

I take a deep breath, take one final glance, and head out the door.

I walk back to where the pool is, and I find Tobias sitting in the pool chaise already dressed in his swim trunks. He lifts his head to look at me, and he smiles.

"You're beautiful" He says. I feel giddy, and I can't stop smiling.

"For once I believe that" I reply honestly. I can't stop staring at him. I simply can't believe that he's mine, and I am his. He gets up, and walks towards me. I get ready for a kiss, but instead he picks me up, and throws me over his shoulder.

"No! No! Please, PLEASE DON'T THROW ME IN!" I yell at him, while he chuckles, and walks to the deep end of the pool.

"But.. you're gonna get in anyways!" He says, laughing at me struggling against his grip

"I know! But i don't wanna be thrown in!" I yell, while i fight to get out of his hands, but he doesn't budge.

"Okay, How about I jump in, while i hold you?" He requests

"Fine, okay. As long as you promise not to throw me!" I say

"I Promise angel" He says, as he sets me down. I kiss him, and he picks me up bridal style.

"On three.." I say

"One…. Two…. Three!" He shouts, and we're flying through the air. We crash into the warm water, and I swim up, and up, until I reach the surface.

I take a huge gulp of air, and look around for Tobias who is swimming to the waterfall. I follow him. He gets there, and he swims into the small waterfall. We are now inside of the waterfall, and its slightly darker than the rest of the pool, given that we are kind of in a cave. He swims up to me, and pulls me in close to him.

"I love you, and this day has been… Perfect. The best day I've had in awhile." He says, while looking into my eyes.

"I love you, Tobias. And I want you to know that I'm ready to be with you.." I tell him.

He leans in, and kiss me tenderly, and he cups my face with his hands. Instinctively I wrap my hands around his neck, and I wrap my legs around his waist, enjoying every sensation that I feel. I pull him closer with my legs, trying to close every single inch between us. He pulls away slightly, and he kisses my neck. I let out a slight moan, and I feel him smile against my skin. He pulls away, and he just stares at me.

We spend the rest of the time playing, splashing water on each other, and kissing. It was an amazing day. We get out of the pool because we are so waterlogged. He takes a towel, and wraps it around me, and then wraps one around himself. We walk to the same bathroom as where i changed, and we take a hot shower to get off all of the chlorine. Still in our suits of course. We take turns under the hot stream, but I can't help it. I just want him.

I push him up onto the wall, and kiss him hardly. The water streaming down our faces, and our bodies. I feel all over his body greedily, and so does he. His hand squeezes my right breast, making me moan. I push him harder into the wall, and I push myself harder into him. He turns us around so that I'm against the wall, and he's holding me there. His hands go to my butt, and he grips it hard, at the same time lifting me in the air. I wrap my legs around his hips, and pull him close to me.

He breaks apart for a minute, to catch his breath.

Then he says, "Not here angel.."

"Why not?" I reply a little frustrated.

"I don't want to do this in a shower." He replies calmly.

"Okay." I wine. I really want to do this. But it's his final decision when and where we have our first time.

"I may not know much about this… But I want you comfortable. And I'm sure you won't be comfortable one the shower floor." He chuckles

"You're right" I say, laughing off my sexual frustration.

He turns off the shower, and hands me a fresh towel. I take it, and he takes another towel for himself. I grab my clothes, and we leave the bathroom.

He grabs his things, and we walk out onto a carpet hallway, with a lot of doors. Hotel rooms I presume. He leads me to the end of the hall, and there's double doors, and I imagine that this particular room is larger than the others.

He pulls out a card from his bag, and slides it into a small slot on top of the door handle. I hear a small beep, and a small green light appear.

He opens the door, and I follow him through it. I stand there in silence while I wait for him to turn on the light. He turns on the light, and the room is huge. A small kitchen, a bathroom, a small living room, and the another set of double doors, where I assume is the bedroom.

We walk through the double doors, and he switches on the light. In the middle of the vast room, is a King size bed, with plain white blankets and pillows. There's red flower petals spread around the bed. I turn towards Tobias, and smile at him. He returns the smile.

This is what I've been waiting for.

**Sorry for the cliffhanger! I wanted the love scene to be a chapter itself! I hoped you guys liked it!**

**As always PLEASE PM, and Review. If you have any ideas/questions tell me! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Hoped you liked Chapter 7!**

**So for this specific chapter, The love chapter, i want to keep this as realistic as possible. I mean, a virgin isn't going to do every position, and try everything on their first time, right? I mean that's just unrealistic. This is also my first Lemon, so bear with me. I definitely don't want to be too vulgar, but I also don't want to keep you guys guessing. I've read enough Lemons to know what to write about, and what not to write about. I hope you enjoy this Chapter!**

**THANK YOU FOR 17 REVIEWS!**

**xoxo**

**Chapter 8**

**Tobias**

I look at Tris, while she stares at the bed. I feel nervous, and sweaty. Although she's probably feeling even more nervous than myself. I just want this to be perfect. I want to take our time, and I want her to enjoy it.

She looks up at me, and I look back.

"This is perfect." She says

"Before we get ahead of ourselves..After all that swimming, I assume you're hungry." I tell. I want her to eat before we get too caught up into anything.

"Yes…" She replies shyly.

I walk towards her, and kiss her forehead. She holds onto my arms.

"I just want this to be perfect. And you can back out at anytime. Okay?" I tell her soothingly.

"Thank you… For all of this." She replies

.

I take her hand, and lead her into the kitchen area. I open up the oven, and just like Uriah promised, there is a dish, full of warm lasagna, another dish of asparagus. I open the fridge, and find some Dauntless cake, and a bottle of a fancy red wine. I pull out everything and set it on the table.

Tris and I are both in our swimsuits still. Which are nearly dry now. She sits down across from me. I take her plate, and put asparagus, and lasagna on it, and I do the same for me. Next, I pour red wine into both of our glasses.

I notice her observing me, watching how I move, and what I do. She smiles at me. I set down her plate in front of her, and then her wine glass right next to it. I sit down and I watch her watch me.

I smile at her and I say, "I love you beautiful." She looks down, and smiles. She looks back up, and she says "And I love you."

We eat in comfortable silence, constantly smiling at eachother. Casually talking and sipping on the wine, which is delicious by the way.

"So did you see who made it into dauntless?" She asks

"Yes.. Why?" I say. She ignores my question, and she stares down at her almost empty plate. Before drinking the rest of her wine.

"Malia made it. She ranked third." she said sadly

"I saw that.." I say, sounding like I don't care about Malia, which i really don't.

"I just.. This is gonna sound so stupid.. But.." She stumbles on her words

I reach over the table, and take her hands in mine.

"What is it? You can tell me anything and I won't think it's stupid" I tell her reassuringly.

"I just feel like… Like I know her… She seems familiar." She explains to me.

"I can't imagine why.. I mean you've never met her right?"

"No.. No I haven't. But I can't shake that feeling like I know her whenever i see her."

"Angel.. I'm sure it's nothing" I glance at the clock above the stove, and i see that its barely only 3 PM.

She stands up, taking my plate with hers, and places it in the kitchen sink. I can't help but look at her body in her swimsuit. It shows off her subtle curves, and her legs. She walks back to my side of the table, she pushes the table back a bit, and then she straddles me. I lose my breath, and i try to control myself.

She pushes her pelvis into me, and she lets out a soft moan, at the same time I do. I grip her hips, and look at her. She smiles, and she leans down to me. She kisses my neck, and the her tongue grazes my Adams apple, and I let out a sigh.

I try not to lose my composure, so I say, "W-what about d-desert?" I sound completely dumbfounded given that her tongue on my neck is distracting me.

"Desert can wait.." She replies against my neck. I get up, and she instinctively wraps her legs around my waist, while I hold onto her thighs from underneath. I walk to the bedroom, while she is still kissing me. I set her down on the floor, and she looks up at me.

**Tris**

"I'm happy that my first time is going to be with you." I tell him honestly, trying to push away my nerves.

"Are you nervous?" He asks me,

I lightly nod my head. "You?" I ask him back

"I've never been this nervous in my life." He replies.

"I know we can do it. And if we can't then we'll try again, until we get it right. Practice makes perfect" He chuckles after I say this.

"Yeah, you're right angel." He says while he kisses my forehead.

I take a deep breath, trying to relax myself. And so does he. I feel my hands slightly shake, and I laugh a little bit.

I look up at him, and he looks down at me. I kiss him, softly, gently. And he kisses me back. Slowly at first, but then with more passion. My hands move to the hem of his shirt, and I slide one hand inside, and he lets out a sigh. He walks forward, until the back of my knees are touching the foot of the bed. I lick his bottom lip, and pull it into my mouth, where I gently bite on it, and I release it.

His hands trail down from my waist, to my hips, to my thighs, and then to my butt, where both of his hands squeeze greedily. I let out a soft moan. And he does it again. Each time he touches me, I feel myself get more and more turned on. It's a feeling that I'm not very used to, but i welcome it.

I return my focus back to his shirt, where I tug on it, and pull it off of his body. My hands skim every inch of him. His soft chest, to his defined stomach, to his tattooed back. He sighs, but this time he says something.

"Trisss.." He says, and I know what he's feeling, because I'm feeling it too.

"I-i know." I reply shakily. He nods his head, and we return to kissing. His hands slowly move to the top of my neck, where my swimsuit is tied together. I feel even more nervous that his hands moved there, because i know what's next. He plays with the string with his fingers before he pulls away and look at me, as if asking for permission. I give him one nod. And then i feel him pull the string, as the fabric drops from my breasts. I keep my eyes on him, because if i look down at my breasts I will feel embarrassed. He looks at my face, then his eyes trail down to my chest. He smiles at me, and he says ,

"You're perfect." And with that I smile, and close the small space in between us.

I sigh at the feeling of my bare chest, against his. He slowly lays me down, his swimming trunks still on, and my one piece still on, only on the bottom

half of my body. His hands move to my breast where he squeezes it in his hand. I feel my nipples harden, and I used to think that only happens when I'm cold, but i guess i'm wrong. His fingers are magical, and with every touch I feel myself get more aroused. His face moves from my lips, to my neck, to my collar bone, kissing my ravens, and then to the space in between my breasts. I let out a soft moan, and tug on the ends of his hair.

He looks up at me, and smiles before moving over directly above my breast and he licks my hardened nipple.

"Tobiasss… Mmmmmm" I say. I don't know what these noises are coming from my mouth, but i just let them out. He moves over to my other breast and he does the same. His name, and more moans fall from my lips, while i tug at his hair.

He kisses his way back up my lips, where I kiss him greedily. He is on top of my supporting his weight with his arms. I wrap my legs around his waist, and push him down onto me. And I feel him. I can physically feel what I am doing to him. And the thought is empowering, because I never thought I would be the reason Tobias got these physical reactions. He pulls back a little bit, and moves his mouth to my ear.

"You feel that?" He says while he pushes against me harder, until I'm fully aware of how hard he is. "That's what you do to me Beatrice, Don't you ever say you're not attractive enough, because my body says otherwise, and this is proof" He says. I suddenly feel confident, and so happy. I can't imagine a better way than to have my first time. With someone who I am in Love with. And with someone who is in Love with me.

We both groan at the friction when he pushes against me. I can feel myself get damp down there.. The thought scares me for a second, but then I know that being wet is a good thing. My feet are at the waistband of his shorts, and I slowly begin to pull them down with my feet. He notices what I'm doing, and he helps me by lifting up for a second. He finishes pushing off the shorts, and I can't help but stare.

He is so big, and I suddenly begin to think ' how could that possibly fit inside of me.?!' He lies back down on top of me, and I feel his length against my leg.

We continue to make-out, until I feel ready enough to remove the final piece of clothing. His hands slide up to my hips, he looks at me.

"It's not too late to back out" He says one final time.

"I'm not backing out Tobias.I want this, I want you." I tell him eagerly.

"I don't have protection" He says shyly.

"It's okay. Christina got me on birth control." I say, while I tug on his hair.

He nods before returning to his task. His hands slide under the thin fabric, and he starts pulling down. I keep my eyes fixed on his face, and watch how he pulls down the last, and the final piece of fabric in one swift movement. In a matter of seconds, I am completely naked laying in front of him. His eyes trail my body. Starting from my legs, to my thighs, my stomach, my breasts, and finally my face. And I feel so nervous, so exposed.

"You're perfect angel." He says smiling. And suddenly, I don't care that I am naked in front of him. I feel comfortable, and perfect. He gently lifts up my body with his left arm, and with his right he pulls down the covers, until we are under them except for our faces. He kisses me a few more times before reaching in between our bodies.

He looks at me one more time, and I nod. He moves his hand again, and I feel his tip aligned perfectly with my wet entrance.

"Wow" He says, talking about how wet I am.

I laugh, and blush. "That's what YOU do to ME." I say honestly.

"I love you, Beatrice Prior."

"I love you, Tobias Eaton."

And with that, I feel him slowly start to push himself inside of me. It's an alien feeling. It doesn't seem very pleasurable. He pushes himself down deeper into me, and I cringe my eyes. Its painful, but tolerable. He kisses my forehead, knowing that I'm in pain.

"I can stop if you want.." He whispers shakily

"No, I'm fine. It's going away." I say

He nods, and he slowly pushes himself all the way inside of me. He sighs, and I know that this feels really good for him. He stays positioned there for a couple of seconds. He pulls out all the way, and then he pushes himself inside again. He does this a couple times, until It starts feeling better for me. The pain is nearly gone, and it's starting to feel really good.

I encourage him to go faster, and he complies.

Our breaths are ragged, and fast. I moan out his name, and I don't care how loud I am. He let's out my name too, and that makes me more turned on. He pushes in deep, and I moan loudly, and claw at his back. I wrap my legs around his waist, and it feels so much better this way.

We fit perfectly. Like two puzzle pieces made for each other.

He sets a pace, and I feel something unfamiliar building up inside of me down below. He seems to feel it too, because we are both gone. Moaning and sighing each other's names. He keeps going, and it doesn't take long before I moan loudly.

"Oh my godddd, Tobiasssss!" I moan, and I feel like I am over the edge, and I shake because of how intense the feeling is. Soon, His wave crashes over him, and he shakes too, while I feel him pour into me.

We lay there, him still inside of me, and our breaths starting to relax. I hug him so hard, and he hugs me back. He lifts up enough to look at me, and he kisses my forehead, then my lips. This is perfect. We are perfect. And I wouldn't trade this moment for anything.

**So again, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! **

**Like I said before, I really wanted this to be realistic, and I hope it was.**

**PM and please Review! I read everything! **

**QOTD- What did you think of this chapter?!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! **

**Sorry for the Delay, I forgot my laptop password, and it was just a long process to unlock it! Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed Chapter 8! **

**And Thank you for 30 Follows, 26 Reviews. and 12 Favorites!**

**Chapter 9**

**Tobias**

We lay there in silence. Savouring the moment. Her head on my chest, my arms wrapped around her naked body. She was making small circles on my chest with her fingertip. This day was truly perfect. She sighs.

"What are you thinking about?"

"You. And how perfect today has been. Thank you" She tells me

"No.. Thank you." I tell her.

She kisses my neck, and in return I kiss her forehead.

"Let's go take a shower" When she says this, it surprises me. Usually she's private about these things. But I wasn't going to object. I wanted her to feel comfortable around me nude, just as I felt comfortable around her.

I smile.

"Let's go" I say as I get up, nude, and offer her my hand. She takes it, and gets up not bothering to cover herself up. We make our way through the vast hotel room, and find the bathroom. It has two bowl sinks, with 2 mirrors above them. Then there's an egg shaped bathtub, big enough to fit 4 people. Next to the tub, it a huge shower, with clear glass walls, and soft brown tile, and a big shower head.

She stops in front of one of the mirrors and she stares at herself nude. I walk behind her, and stare too.

"You're… Remarkable" Her eyes find mine in the mirror and we stare at eachother for a minute. She turns around and gently pulls me into an embrace.

We eventually pull away, and walk towards the shower. I turn on the water to a satisfying temperature, and I stand under the warm stream. Tris walks into the shower, and hugs me while we're both getting wet with the water.

I turn her around so her back is to my chest, and I reach over for some shampoo. I start a lather in my hands and then I put it into her hair, gently massaging it into her scalp. She sighs, and I continue to massage her scalp. She rinses the shampoo out of her hair, and then turns around to face me.

She takes some shampoo and does the same to me. She lightly scratches my scalp with her fingernails, and I close my eyes sighing. She takes more shampoo and this time, she moves her hands to my chest, rubbing it into my skin, creating a lather. She rubs the lather all over my chest, shoulders, my stomach, and my arms. My eyes are still closed, when I feel her take my hands, putting some shampoo in them, and then before I can think, she places my hands on her shoulders.

I start rubbing the lather into her skin, and she closes her eyes. I avoid her breasts, not sure if she wants me to touch her there right now. I massage it into her stomach, and she notices the area that I'm avoiding. She takes my hands, and puts them directly on her breasts. I start massaging the lather, when I hear her sigh, and close her eyes.

I continue massaging her soft skin for awhile, before we rinse off and hop out of the shower. I wrap her in a towel, and wrap myself in one too.

I walk back to the bedroom, and she pads behind me. And I pull out a pair of black lace panties, and a matching bra for her, and my clothes for myself. She removes the towel, and bends over to wrap her hair into her towel. She then pulls on the panties, and the bra which fit her perfectly. I then change into a fresh pair of boxers, and slide on my jeans, and my t-shirt.

I wait as she dresses into the clothes she had on before.

"Are we leaving now?" She ask, sadly.

I glance at the clock on the nightstand. 5:00 PM. We have and hour and a half before the train gets here.

"We have to get to the train at 6:30, so we have some time."

"Good.. Want some cake? I just realized we never ate it" She laughs and so do I.

"Sure" I take her hand, and intertwine my fingers with hers, and walk to the kitchen. I take her, pick her up, and sit her down on the kitchen counter. I cut 2 pieces of cake, put them on a plate, and grab two forks.

I stand in between her legs, and I take the fork, cut into the cake and feed it to her.

"Mmmmm" She says while chewing the cake.

I nod in agreement while I eat a forkful of cake.

I rotate feeding her, and myself until the two slices of cake are gone. I lift her from the counter, and she wraps her legs around me. I give her a small, gentle kiss. I set her down, and walk back to the bedroom, and start putting everything in my backpack. I walk back to the kitchen and set the bag on the floor.

"We gotta go babe" I smirk, realizing this is the first time I've ever called her babe. She smiles too, and she simply says "Okay, babe." I smile back. It feels nice for someone to call me that.

We walk down the 5 flights of stairs, and open the door we came in through. The sun is about to set. We walk hand in hand through the city, until we arrive the train station. I glance at my clock on my right wrist. 6:20 PM. It should be here any minute.

I hear the train whistle, and we both let go of our hands at the same time. We start at a jog, Tris in front of me, and then break into a run. She gets on first, and then I do shortly after her.

We sit in comfortable silence, her playing with my hand, while I watch her intently.

This day couldn't have been more perfect.

**So that's it! **

**Hope you guys enjoyed!**

**I felt like this was kind of short so, sorry!**

**As always PM, and please Review!**

**xoxo**

**QOTD- Who's going to see The Fault in Our Stars when it premieres?! **

**AOTD- I'm going tomorrow night!**


	10. Chapter 10

**So, I saw TFiOS, and OMG OMG OMG. **

**This movie was SO perfect, and just so true to the book. (There were some changes) But overall it was amazing!**

**Chapter 10**

**Tris**

I am almost fully asleep when I hear the brakes squeak, and the Train slowly come to a stop.

Tobias gently shakes me, and he murmurs in my ear,

"We're here angel, wake up"

"hmmmmm." I nuzzle closer into his chest

He stands up with me in his arms, and he jumps off of the train, in one slight movement. I open my eyes to see the sun setting. It is a beautiful sight.

He sets me down once he see's that I'm waking up. It's about a 10 minute walk to Dauntless headquarters. Once we get there we, climb the stairs, and head over to where all the Dauntless members apartments are located. We stop right in front of my apartment door.

I bend down, and lift up the doormat, and get my key to unlock my door.

"Someone is gonna find that, and break into your place.." Tobias says.

"I'm sure it would've already happened." I reply while unlocking my door. I step in, and realize that he isn't following me inside.

"I should probably get going.." He says.

"I actually wanted to ask you something first.."

"Okay.. Go ahead." He replies cautiously.

"Uhm… okay. Where do i start… Uhhh.. Well, since I've been spending a lot of time at your place recently… And I know I will most likely be over there a lot more… I wanted to know.. If it was okay with you… If I moved in with you.." I finish quickly, and I look at him while i wait for a response.

His expression is unreadable, and suddenly I become frightened.

"It's okay if you don't want me to, I'll understand.." I say, trying not to make him feel pressured.

"No… I want you to. Actually I've been wanting you to move in for awhile now. I just wasn't sure how you felt about it." He explains. I smile, at the same time he starts to smile.

"When do you want to move in?" He asks me, while he puts his hand around my waist, pulling me into him.

"As soon as possible." I reply, putting my hands on his neck.

"Tomorrow?" He suggests.

""Tomorrow." I agree. "But, can I spend the night?"

"Yes babe."

I smile, and I pull away. I take his hand and walk into the apartment. I turn on the lights, and close the door. We walk in silence to my bedroom. I take a duffle bag, and put in some fresh panties, a bra, and some other clothes.

He sits on my bed, and then lays down. He must be tired. I walk into the bathroom, and grab my makeup.

When I come back, I notice he rolled over onto his stomach, his face buried into a pillow. I walk back to the bathroom, grab some lotion, and walk back towards the bed. I climb on the bed, trying not to wake him up. I straddle him, so that I'm sitting on his butt. I lift up his shirt carefully, and I stare at his tattooed back.

I squirt some lotion into the palm of my hand and rub it together. Then i start massaging his back. He lets out a soft sigh. I continue to massage his tense and tired muscles, Rubbing lotion into every part of his back. I look at the back of his head, then i turn and see the side of his face. His eyes are closed, but I know he's awake. He sighs as I move my hands and start working on his neck. Then I start wondering…

Will Tobias and I stay together for the rest of our lives? Will we get married? What if having sex with him was wrong? What if that's all he wanted from me? No. It can't be. It won't be. If that's all he wanted, he would be gone by now. He loves me. And I love him. I see his eyes open, and looking at me.

"Is everything okay?" He asks me

"Everything is fine" I rub the rest of the lotion into my hands, and he twists under me, so that I'm still sitting on him, but he's facing me. He puts his arms under his head.

"Are you sure?" He asks, while he brings a hand up to my waist, gently rubbing up and down.

"Yes. I was just thinking." I reply

"I just want to make sure you're okay. And that you don't regret what happened.. Because I don't."

"No. I don't. Trust me." I say reassuringly

"Okay then," He glances at his watch. "Let's go, It's getting late."

"What time is it?"

" About to be 8PM"

"Okay. Let's go"

I get up from him, and he get's up as well. I take my bag, and head out toward the small living room.

"You got what you need?" He asks me

"Yeah"

We walk out of the door, and I lock it, and put the Key into my bag. He puts his arm around my shoulder pulling me close to him, and I put my arm around his waist. We walk like this until we reach his apartment door.

He unlocks it, and we both walk inside. I walk straight to his bed, while he is in the kitchen. I walk back to the kitchen to see what he's doing.

He's gone.

"Tobias?!" I yell. I try to keep myself calm. He never disappears. Ever.

I realize that he may not respond to that name, if someone else is near..

"Four?!" I yell even louder.

"FOUR?! Where are you ?!" I search the entire apartment frantically, trying to control my emotions. Trying not to cry. Trying not to think what could happen to him.

For some reason, I run back to my apartment. When I get there, I realize that the door is ajar. I push it open, and I step in cautiously. I turn on the lights, and I walk towards the living room area.

There, with a cut lip, is my Tobias. Sitting in a chair, in which he's been tied in. I look around the room to see if the person who did this is here.

He shakes his head.

"They left." he says. I run to the kitchen, grab a knife, and run back to Tobias. I start cutting at the ropes on his hands, and his feet.

"Are you okay? What happened?" I ask trying to fight back tears.

"While I was in the kitchen, two people came from behind me, and brought me here. I don't know why." He says

"Did you see who they were?" I ask, looking at his face

"Tris… One of them was a girl.."

"Who was it Tobias?!" I reply shakily.

"Malia…"

It seems as if the World is spinning. Why would she do something like this. Is it to hurt me? Because if that's it, then she got what she wanted. Is it to hurt Tobias? The love of my life? I couldn't bear to see him hurt. I will find out why she's doing this. I want to hurt her. I will hurt her. She deserves to be hurt.

**So that's it for this chapter guys. Sorry if it was a little bit short. **

**I hoped you enjoyed. **

**As always PM and Review Please! **

**Also! Veronica Roth is coming here! An hour away from where I live! And I will most likely go, and see her! I'm so excited! Ahhhh!**

**Thank you guys again!**

**xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! So I've been traveling recently, which is why I haven't been able to update sooner. But I will be able to write 2-3 Chapters a week. Starting Monday. **

**I also didn't write for awhile because I was brainstorming as to where i want this story to go… I now have a clear vision. **

**To answer a question. How could 2 people take down the Dauntless prodigy Four? I have the answer for that in this chapter.**

**Thank you again for reading! **

**This is going to be the ending of Chapter 10, told in Tobias' POV.**

**More of your questions will be answered In the chapters to come.**

**Chapter 11**

**Tobias**

_Flash! I was standing in the kitchen, while Tris was off doing something in my room. I hear the door open. _

_And I turn to see who it is. _

_It's Malia, and another initiate I don't recognize. "We're going to need you to come with us.." Malia says. _

"_No.. Why? Get out of my house" I say a little angrily. "Four. You're going to want to come. It involves Tris.. Please. I don't want to harm either of you. I just need to do this. For Tris' sake. It will all make sense in the end. Please." Malia explains to me. _

_Right as I'm about to respond, her initiate friend, walks up to me, and punches me right on my mouth. It didn't even hurt, because I dodged half of his hit. But my lip starts to slightly bleed. _

"_Jeremy! That wasn't necessary!" Malia says. _

"_I know! But I needed to do it." The boy whose name is Jeremy says._

"_You're an Idiot… Come one Four.. Let's go." Malia waves for me to start walking._

_I start walking, not sure why I trust her word. I walk, partly because if they have bad intentions, their intentions need to be as far away from Tris as possible. I don't want her getting hurt anymore. And because I'm intrigued. What are they planning? Or are they messing up someone else's plan? We walk, and I know that Tris will come looking for me. _

_We are infront of her door, and Jeremy kicks it open. Why are we at Tris' place? That makes no sense. Are they trying to hide me from her? Because this is not a very good hiding place. No. It all clicks now. They brought me here, knowing this is the first place Tris would come looking for me. _

_Yes, it makes perfect sense. But why? That's what I can't wrap my head around. They pull a chair from the dining room table, and I willingly sit down on it. "Why are you doing this?" I ask curiously._

"_We're saving you. And Tris." Jeremy says, while they both start tying me up to the chair. "From what?" I ask again, hungry for answers._

"_Someone's devious plan." Jeremy says again. I let them tie me, I don't know why. I feel like I can trust Malia. She seems to be doing a good thing here._

"_Okay all done. Now Four. It's very important that you don't move, or try to leave until Tris comes and get you herself. Okay?" Malia explains to me_

_. "Yeah.. Sure." I say. She kneels down infront of me, inbetween my legs, and she puts both of her hands on my knees,I instantly tense up at her touch. "I promise you, That I will explain everything to you and Tris, when the right time comes. But until then, you can't let her kill me. Because I know that's what she will try to do. I have good intentions. I swear Four." She looks at my eyes, and I know that what she is saying is true. "Let's go… She should be here any minute." Jeremy tells Malia. She gets up, and the both walk towards the door. The don't close it all the way. _

_A couple minutes pass, and I hear someone running down the hall. I know it's Tris. She opens the door, and steps in cautiously. She turns on the lights, and she seems relieved to see me. _

_I can't tell her what Malia said. At least not yet, Not until we're home._

_I see her looking around checking to see if there is anyone in the room still._

_I __shake my head._

_"They left." I tell her. She runs to the kitchen, and comes back quickly with a knife. She starts cutting at the rope that binds me to the chair._

"_Are you okay? What happened?" She asks me. It looks like she's about to cry._

_"While I was in the kitchen, two people came from behind me, and brought me here. I don't know why." I explain to her. _

_"Did you see who they were?" She asks me._

_"Tris… One of them was a girl.." I tell her. I know Tris and Malia must have some sort of connection. Or past. Because she saved me. She saved us, from whatever plan they know of._

_"Who was it Tobias?!" She asks me shakily._

_"Malia…" I say. It looks like the life was sucked out of her. I don't want her to try and get vengeance. Malia did something good. I will explain it to her. Later, when I know she has calmed down._

_It looks like she wants to ruin Malia's life. I know she can do it. But I won't let her. I can't let her. There is something, someone who wants to harm Tris and I. And I can't let that happen. I won't let it happen. _

_I need to find out what they are planning. _

**Thank you guys for reading! **

**Please PM, and Review! It means a lot! **

**QOTD: What do you think Malia and Jeremy are planing? Do you think they have good intentions? Or not?**

**Thanks again!**

**xx**


End file.
